1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low cost removable cover for protecting the top surface of a container, in particular but not exclusively a beverage can, against dust, dirt, bacteria and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has proposed many protective removable covers for beverage cans of the type comprising a top wall having (a) a partially stamped portion associated to a tab opener and (b) a generally vertical peripheral lip defining a top circular edge surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,257 (Deline) issued on Nov. 24, 1987, describes a protective removable cover formed of a thin film of metallic, plastic, paper or cellophane material, adhered to the top circular edge surface of the peripheral lip. The thin film has a diameter larger than the diameter of the top circular edge surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,100 granted to Ray Eberhart on Jun. 7, 1988, discloses a sanitary disposable lid detachably fastened to the peripheral lip of a beverage can. The lid overlies both the top wall and the peripheral lip of the can to prevent the entry of dirt prior to drinking of the beverage.
A drawback of the protective covers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,257 and 4,749,100 is that they both comprise a portion situated outside the top circular edge surface. Of course, this portion is likely to interfere with assembly of the beverage cans into well-known six packs.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,554 (Kuo) granted on Jul. 21, 1992, proposes a dust cover inserted between the top surface of the beverage can and the tab opener. The dust cover is situated inside the top circular edge surface of the peripheral lip but the periphery thereof is not sealed allowing dirt and bacteria to penetrate between the dust cover and the top wall of the beverage can.